In Your Time of Need
by MedievalContessa
Summary: Post-"Revelations"... Spencer doesn't want to be alone after the team rescues him from Henkel. JJ/Reid pairing. WARNING: MATURE only! Don't own anything, yada yada. NOTE:: I've hit a writer's block, anyone wanna help?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have always wanted Spencer & JJ together & I got tire of waiting for the CM writers to do it, so I did it myself, lol! Enjoy!

.

Mid-February 2007, after the team rescued Reid from Henkel:

Standing in the hospital room with the BAU team, JJ watched as Reid spoke quietly with Gideon and Hotch from where he sat on the edge of the bed, looking sunken and despairing.

"Alright, I want you to get some rest," Hotch said as he turned from his young team member. "JJ, would you take Reid home for me?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd be happy to," she replied, nodding as she broke from her worried trance.

"I'll be fine, Hotch, really," Reid weakly protested.

"No arguments," Gideon ordered in a fatherly manner. "We're all worried about you and want you well soon."

JJ approached the bed and laid her hand on Reid's shoulder. "Come on, Spence, let's get you home," she said gently, not removing her hand as he rose slowly. She smiled sweetly and he gave her a weak smile in return as he grabbed his ready bag and walked from the room with her.

--

"You really didn't have to drive me home, JJ," Reid said, stepping onto the porch of his house.

"It's the least I could do after all this," she replied, rubbing her shoulder with her hand as she tended to do when she was worried or overstressed. "I'll let you go get some rest. Good night, Spencer." She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before walking down the porch steps.

"JJ!" Reid called after her in anguish as she reached her car.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, Spence?" she replied, concerned at the pleading tone in his voice.

"Please don't leave," he begged, looking at her in despair. "I don't want to be alone."

He sounded so desperate, so helpless, weaker than she had ever seen him. "You don't have to be alone," she consoled, walking back to him and putting her arm around his shoulders. "I'll stay." She felt him release a breath of relief as he unlocked the front door and led her inside. He illuminated the small living room as he turned on a lamp near the door. She sat on the couch and he took as seat beside her after locking the door and checking it at least twice. They sat silently for a few minutes, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Finally Reid said softly, "JJ, I am so sorry I left you at the barn. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Oh, Spence, no, I don't blame you," she insisted, turning to face him. "I was more worried about you when I heard you'd been taken!" She wrung her hands together as she looked down at her lap before stammering, "I… I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared watching you on the live feed. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything about it."

"You should have tried being there," he said dryly. JJ hung her head, guilt written all over her face. "No, JJ, don't, I didn't mean it like that," Reid apologized, sliding over next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

JJ looked up at him and said softly, "I just don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

Reid pulled her close and hesitantly kissed her forehead. "I promise we'll never separate like that again," he assured. "I don't want to lose you either."

JJ curled up next to Reid and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me here," she offered.

Reid looked down at her, stroking her long blonde hair as he did. As the silence wore on, he felt that creeping awkwardness that always hit him in social situations; he hated that he felt it with JJ, the woman he so secretly adored. But he was glad she was staying so near him; he had never been in such close contact with her for this long, and he liked it.

"Spencer?" she softly said.

"Yeah, JJ?" he responded, looking down at her as she turned her face up to gaze at him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. "You know, that whole time Henkel had you?"

He froze momentarily, but her innocent blue eyes helped him relax. "Well, I thought about my mom a lot, about happy memories I had of her in her more clear moments when I was young," he admitted. "When I wasn't thinking about her… well… I was… I was thinking about you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling ever so slightly.

She sounded touched, so Reid took it as a good sign and continued. "First I was berating myself for leaving you alone. I kept running through all the possibilities of what could have happened to you," he confessed. "What if Henkel had abducted you too and had you tied up somewhere else? What if he had found you and just killed you? What if we had stayed together? Would none of this have ever happened, or would he have taken us both?"

"Spencer, you can't blame yourself," JJ insisted, resting a hand on his chest.

"I know," he said, wrapping her small hand in his wiry fingers. "But I would never have forgiven myself if something horrible had happened to you. I care about you too much." He internally reeled at his confession, but she didn't seem shocked by it.

"I care about you too, Spencer," she admitted, keeping her eyes on his. Reaching up, she impulsively placed a light kiss on his lips.

They gazed at each other, both processing the action that had taken place. Reid couldn't believe she had kissed him. He felt as if he were in a dream, for surely she couldn't have **really** kissed him. But when her lips once again connected with his, the dream disappeared and he returned her gentle kiss, languidly dragging his lips over hers. She ran her tongue over his lips, gaining access to his mouth and sucking on his tongue; he groaned, unable to help himself. His body was on fire and all she was doing was kissing him; he felt so young, like an awkward teenager again who didn't know what to do with a girl. He pulled away, embarrassed by his own thoughts. "JJ… I…" he stammered, not even sure what to say.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, you didn't want me to, I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized.

"No, no, JJ, that's not it, don't even think that," he assured, holding her hand tightly. "I just… I mean… god, I feel so… like such an incompetent." She stared at him quizzically. "It's just… god, JJ… I've adored you ever since I started at the BAU, but… but I always assumed that you would never be even remotely interested. Now I just feel… inept."

"Spencer, kiss me," she commanded softly. He did as he was told, letting her wrap her tongue around his own as they kissed passionately. JJ leaned into him, hungry for more of his kiss, moaning as he cupped her face in his hands. When he gradually pulled away, JJ's eyes were still closed as she savored his kiss. "Spencer?" she sighed as she opened her eyes. "That was **anything** but inept."

He blushed at her compliment and felt his confidence swell. He leaned down and kissed her feverishly, dancing his tongue with hers. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and held him close to her as she nipped and sucked on his tongue, making him sigh with satisfaction. She moved her lips to his cheek and drug them over his skin, nibbling on his ear lobe before sucking on his neck; he couldn't keep himself from groaning as she gently assaulted his sensitive skin. "Mmm, god, yes. JJ…" He felt his pants tighten as her passionate actions made him steadily harden. "God, JJ, I… god…" His desire was now soaring; he had never felt anything so strong before, despite having had a serious intimate relationship in his late teens. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to him, aching to feel as much of her as he could.

Encouraged by his action, JJ shifted herself onto Reid's lap, facing him with her legs straddled on either side of him, allowing her to feel his evident desire. She pressed her hips against his, eliciting a deep groan from within him as he encompassed her torso with his arms and pulled her all the way against him. The contact made her breasts ache and her core drenched with longing. She drew her lips from his and gazed hungrily at him, her eyes searing with need.

"JJ…" Reid said softly, brushing her blonde locks behind her ears.

"Spencer, I want you," she stated plainly, running a hand through his scraggly brown hair. "I need you."

They stared at each other, their faces nearly touching, their desires fueled by both attraction and the need to cleanse themselves of the events of the past few days.

Recognizing their mutual necessity, Reid looked at her intensely. "Not for just tonight, JJ," he pleaded, caressing her cheek with his fingers. "I won't have just one night. You mean too much to me. And it might sound selfish, but I refuse to settle for anything less than your heart."

His assertiveness surprised her, but his request did not; she could never have asked for a one night stand from Spencer Reid, this klutzy genius who both intrigued her and made her heart flutter at the same time. "It's yours, Spence," she assured, playing with his hair. "It has been for a while now." She leaned in and kissed him again, hearing him let out a soft groan as she did.

Reid couldn't believe her confession; she had given him her heart, even before he had asked for it. Fueled by such a profound revelation, he felt the disdained awkwardness slip away as he withdrew from her lips and tenderly kissed her face, her chin, her neck. She inhaled sharply at every kiss, his adoring passion touching her soul. Reid pushed aside her blouse and lazily kissed her shoulder, dragging his tongue across her soft skin. Hesitantly he lifted a hand and cupped her breast, pressing the tip between his fingers; she gasped at the contact.

"Ohhh, Spencer…" she sighed, leaning her head back before gazing down at him intensely. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, pushing the sections aside when she reached the bottom. To anyone else, his slender frame and pallid skin would have left something to be desired, but to JJ, he was perfect. She leaned and softly kissed his shoulder before taking his hands and placing them at the buttons of her blouse, coaxing him gently.

Unsure of himself, but encouraged by her actions, Reid unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time, slowly revealing her perfect form to his hungry eyes. When he had released the last button, he slipped the cloth from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind her. He made an attempt to get her bra off, but was quickly frustrated with himself; it had been so long since he had been with a girl. No, he reminded himself, this was a woman; a perfect, amazing woman. He had still pretty much been a boy when he had been with Shelly, the only girl to ever have paid him any attention, let alone love him. Being unable to release the stubborn bra clasp made him feel like that inexperienced boy all over again.

Unfazed by his frustration, JJ reached back and unhooked her bra, seductively holding up the lacy material as she slipped it off her now-bare chest. Reid let out a slow breath, relishing in the sight of her half naked form. "God, JJ, you are so beautiful," he sighed, taking the weight of her breasts in his hands.

JJ placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed his shirt from his body, tossing it aside. Reaching between them she released the buckle on his belt and undid the button of his khakis, sliding the zipper down as she did. She felt him harden even more in anticipation and she smiled at the undeniable effect she could have on him. Standing up, she looked at him enticingly as she undid her pants and slowly slipped them down her legs, enjoying the raging desire in Spencer's eyes. Giving him a challenging stare, she turned and headed towards the back of the house where she assumed his bedroom would be. Stopping in the hallway, she glanced back and gave him an inviting grin; that was all it took for him to tear himself from the couch and quickly follow her.

Catching up with her further down the hall, Reid pinned her against the wall, his desire making him more aggressive as he bent and sucked on her neck, making her cry out his name. He gazed into her fathomless blue eyes and cupped his hands under her lace-covered bottom, pressing her against his hips. "Make love with me, JJ," he pleaded in a whisper, softly kissing her neck as he did.

She gazed at him in awe as he pulled away to watch for her reaction. His request was so intimate, so tender, but she wouldn't have expected less from him; his tender nature was what had begun to draw her to him in the first place. She responded to his request by touching her lips to his, kissing him slowly.

Drawing away, Reid took her hand and led her to his room. Surprising her by scooping her into his arms after closing the door, he gently laid her on the bed and slipped in next to her. "I didn't know you'd be able to pick me up," she giggled, facing him and tracing her fingers across his chest.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he grinned, slipping an arm around her waist and tugging her underneath him.

"Oh yeah, like what?" she giggled, enjoying this playful side of him.

"Like the fact that Morgan thinks I'm a naïve, innocent little nerd is the biggest bull shit I've ever heard in my life," he boldly replied, briefly placing his mouth over her breast and sucking the tip aggressively, leaving her breathless.

"Oh god, Spence," she sighed, looking at him in disbelief when he withdrew. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you say a single foul word before," she grinned.

He leaned close to her, touching his lips to her cheek as he drug them across her skin and confidently said in a heated whisper, "Oh you mean like me saying something about how much I want to lick your soaking wet pussy so I can hear you scream my name when I make you cum harder than you ever have before?"

JJ shivered at his words, desire shooting through her body and settling in her aching core. "God, Spencer, that sounds so hot!" she cried, trying to push his khakis off so she could feel all of him against her.

He smiled at her attempt as he stood up and hastily rid himself of his pants and boxers before crawling in over her and beginning to kiss his way down her body. When he reached her lace hipsters, he slipped his fingers underneath them and leisurely slid them off, tossing them behind him as he kissed a path up one leg and then repeated the action on the other, stopping at her heated core. Her intoxicating scent left him reeling with desire as his once-thought forgotten love-making skills flooded back to him. He glanced up at her and grinned, spurred by the desperate, pleading look in her eyes, before dipping his head and slipping his tongue between her hot folds.

"Spencer!" JJ cried, running her fingers though his hair as her hips involuntarily lifted from the bed. "Oh god, Spence, yes!"

Reid grinned to himself as he continued to flick his tongue across her clit; he was determined that there would be no doubt in her mind just how much he adored her. Never stopping his pleasurable assault of her sensitive nub, Reid slipped two long fingers into her dripping core, curling them forward and hitting that special sweet spot.

JJ nearly screamed, gripping his hair tightly as she held him to her. "Spencer, oh my GOD!!" she groaned, bucking her hips as her pleasure built rapidly. "God, Spencer, don't stop!!" She could feel her peak quickly rising as Reid gently sucked on her clit and inserted a third finger into her folds, increasing the mind-blowing satisfaction. "Spencer… oh god… Spencer…" she gasped, watching him enjoy every second of attention he lavished on her.

Reid could feel her inner walls tighten around his fingers as he removed his lips and looked up at her, never stopping the curling of his fingers inside her. "Look at me, JJ," he directed. "Let me see the look in your eyes when I make you cum." He used his free hand to rub circles around her wet nub, making her coil even tighter.

"Oh god… Spencer… yes…" she moaned, aching to fall over the rising pleasure peak.

"Cum for me, JJ," Reid guided, pushing his fingers deeper into her and pressing on her clit more firmly. "I want to hear you scream, Baby." He felt her walls begin to spasm as her orgasm overtook her body.

"God, Spencer!!" she screamed, her hips rising from the bed as Reid latched back onto her clit, soaking up her cum onto his tongue and drawing out her orgasm. When he felt her coiled tension relax, he slowly slipped his fingers from inside her and leisurely licked them clean, savoring the proof of her pleasure before resting his naked body over hers and kissing her passionately. As he slowly drew away, JJ looked at him almost in awe. "My god, Spencer," she sighed, tracing her nails over his bare back. "Oh god."

He kissed her cheek, smiling at her loss of words; it created an immense amount of confidence in him that he didn't think could have existed. "You are so perfect, JJ," he sighed, running a hand down her side. "So perfect and so beautiful." He lightly kissed her forehead, prepared to repeat his amorous actions once her body had calmed down.

"Spencer?" JJ whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied, his lips still connected to her forehead.

"Make love to me, Spencer," she pleaded, immediately capturing his attention and bringing his gaze to hers. "Please, Spencer. I want you inside me."

Caressing her face with his lips, Reid lifted himself and slowly slipped inside her still-soaked core. He groaned as he filled her completely, her searing wet heat enough to drive him crazy for hours. Holding himself steady over her, he kissed her slowly and passionately before beginning deep, powerful strokes into her. "Ohhh, JJ…" he sighed, thrusting into her slowly but firmly as she gripped his shoulders, bracing herself against the pleasure. "Oh god, yes…" He almost couldn't believe that she was his, after all the years of wanting her from afar, it seemed impossible.

JJ wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in deeper. "Harder, Spencer," she pleaded, keeping her gaze locked with his. "I want more of you, all of you."

"I'm all yours, my love," he whispered as he leaned next to her face and kissed her cheek tenderly before speeding up his thrusts and adding more power to them.

"Oh Spence, yes!" she cried, clutching his shoulders tighter and digging her nails into his skin.

"God, JJ, you feel so perfect!" Reid groaned. "So damned tight and so perfect!"

"Mmm, that's right, Spencer, pound into my tight pussy!" JJ encouraged, her breathing accelerating as Reid continued to thrust into her harder and faster.

"Oh god!" he gasped. "God, JJ… JJ…" He could already feel his body tightening, but he didn't want to leave her behind. He made his thrusts deeper, trying to build her pleasure.

"Oh god… Spencer…" she moaned, never taking her eyes from his. "God, Spence, I'm gonna… oh god…" He felt her walls clench around his manhood as her orgasm swept through her. Her spasms were all it took to send him over.

"JJ!!" he cried out, thrusting into her one last time as he spilled his release deep inside of her. Unable to hold himself up, he let himself gently rest on top of JJ, listening to the sound of her slowing breathing as the last of his release shuddered through him. "Oh god… JJ…" he sighed, trying to catch his breath.

She turned her head and kissed him, languidly caressing his lips with hers. "You are amazing," she sighed when she finally withdrew. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Well I know it doesn't say much, but neither have I," he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Oh come on, Spence, after that I would guess you've been with plenty of women, despite what Morgan thinks," JJ said.

Reid shook his head. "He's actually fairly close to the truth," he admitted.

JJ turned to look at him, his head resting above her shoulder as he gazed at her. "How many, honestly?" she asked, quite curious now.

"One," he confessed. "In my late teens. We were together for about two years before she left. I guess she finally came to her senses."

"Stupid girl," she said plainly. "She lost the most amazing man she'll ever know."

Reid smiled and kissed her softly. "You're sweet, but you give me too much credit," he replied.

"Don't say stuff like that, Spencer Reid," she admonished. "I can think of no man I'd rather be with than you. You make me feel whole."

"Just as you have always completed me," he confessed, slipping from inside her and curling up next to her so he could still see her face.

"I just can't believe you'd only been with one woman," JJ smiled. "Most men have to go through a dozen before getting that good."

Reid blushed a bright shade of red, but laughed it off as he teased, "Well I am a genius, remember."

"Oh, you silly!" she giggled, playfully smacking his arm.

They laughed together, relishing in the comfort of the other's arms. After gazing at one another for a few minutes, Reid said softly, "JJ?"  
"Yeah?"

"Would I be a complete social screw-up if I told you that I loved you?" he asked, looking at her anxiously.

JJ drew in a breath, making Reid turn his gaze from her, afraid he had completely messed it all up. "Spencer, don't, look at me, Baby," she directed, touching his chin and returning his gaze to her face. "Don't even think what you're thinking right now. I love you too." She kissed him passionately, making his heart lift in elation as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her fervent kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid woke with the sun, as was his habit. He went to stretch, but found himself pinned to the bed. He glanced down to find JJ curled up against him, her head resting on his naked chest and her arm draped across his torso. He smiled contently, placing a hand atop her gorgeous blonde locks. He had half expected her to be gone in the morning, half expected her to realize she had made a mistake and leave before he could wake up. But she was still here, and she was still lying naked next to him in his bed; his emotions soared at the realization. He listened to the sound of her steady breathing as he lightly stroked his hand over her hair, silently thanking whatever forces out there that had kept her in his arms through the night.

Roused by Reid's feathery tough, JJ slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. He smiled in greeting and she gave him a sweet smile in return. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning to you," he replied, still running his fingers through her long hair as he gazed adoringly at her. "Did you sleep well?" It was an awkward question, but now that she was awake he felt unsure of himself again.

"Never better," she said, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"I… I wasn't sure you would be here when I woke up," he admitted, looking at her warily.

She lifted her head and stared at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in near disbelief.

"I don't know. Maybe you realized what you… what we did and just… I don't know, realized your mistake," Reid replied haltingly, averting his eyes from hers.

"Spencer, look at me," JJ directed, not believing what she was hearing. She touched a hand to his face, bringing his gaze back to her. "Spencer, last night was **not** a mistake. I would never think that, why would you think I would?"

"JJ, I… just… well, you're you and I'm… I'm just…" he stammered.

"Just what, Spencer?" she pried, trying to get him to release the fears that she knew must be quaking underneath the surface.

"Just not good enough," he whispered, turning away sadly.

JJ placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to return his gaze to her. "No. No, Spencer, no. Never that," she assured, caressing his face with her hand. "How can you even think that?"

He looked at her helplessly, the pain of his past bearing heavily on his heart. "It's difficult to think anything else when you watch the only girl you've ever loved walk away from you for a college football player three times your size and a hundred times better looking," he admitted softly, furrowing his brow and feeling his heart clench at the memory.

"Oh, Spencer," JJ sighed sympathetically. "Oh, Baby, don't let some stupid little girl's mistake taint how you see yourself."

Reid gazed at her curiously. "You don't agree with her?" he asked, perplexed. "I mean, this guy was like a Greek god or something."

"Of course I don't agree with her!" JJ replied adamantly.

"But why?" he questioned, still honestly confused. Women were supposed to go for the Greek gods over guys like him who had little to offer to the eye.

"Because you're sweet and tender and kind and everything a girl could ever ask for in a boyfriend and a lover," she insisted. "Only someone as shallow as she obviously was would give that up for something as fleeting and superficial as what someone looks like." She pulled herself closer to him and kissed his lips firmly. "Besides, body and soul, I couldn't ask for anything more than you, Spencer Reid."

"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings," he assumed, rolling his eyes.

"Shall I prove you wrong?" she challenged, half sitting up.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Reid begged to know, still not believing her.

JJ leaned in and kissed him passionately, wrapping her tongue around his and causing his body to respond instantly. Pulling away, she gazed at him intensely. "By proving to you just how much I want your body, not just your heart and mind," she replied, unexpectedly wrapping her fingers around his growing erection and stroking him slowly.

Reid's eyes widened at the contact. "God, JJ…" he sighed heavily.

"Do you believe me now?" she grinned.

"If I say no, will you keep going?" he nearly pleaded, his brown eyes flooded with desire.

JJ replied by leaning over and slowly, steadily drawing him into her mouth. She grinned when he let out a deep groan of satisfaction.

"Oh my god, JJ, yes," he gasped, placing a hand on the back of her head. "Oh god, that feels amazing!"

Determined to prove her point beyond doubt, JJ slid his now fully hardened flesh to the back of her throat. Reid's groans of desire spurred her on as she sucked his aching erection and caressed his balls with her fingers.

"JJ… JJ… god… JJ, yes!" Reid was in heaven having JJ's mouth encasing him and it was all he could do not to explode on the spot. "JJ… JJ, don't stop… please… I want… please."

JJ withdrew her lips from his manhood and grinned up at him as he looked at her in sheer desperation. "You want what, Spencer?" she teased, lightly pumping him in her hand.

"Please, JJ…" he begged, desperate for her touch.

"Please what?" she grinned, making the movement of her hand slow and deliberate. "Tell me what you want, Spencer." She firmly squeezed his tender flesh, causing him to gasp in pleasure. "Tell me what you need…"

"I need you. Please, JJ, don't stop," he pleaded, his voice thick with desire. "Make me… make me cum, please, JJ. I need it so bad." He felt like his manhood was on fire from wanting her so much. "Please…"

JJ gave him a devilish grin before once again wrapping her lips around his arousal and eagerly taking in every inch of him. She raised her eyes, watching her lover enjoy her passionate pursuit of his pleasure. She sped up her sucking as she felt his tension coiling tighter.

"JJ! Oh god, JJ, yes!" Reid groaned, his pleasure climbing and his peak quickly nearing. "JJ… oh god…JJ, I need… oh god… JJ, Baby…" He could feel himself hovering on the edge as he laced his fingers through JJ's blonde hair. As she drew him in to the hilt, he felt himself hit the back of her throat and that was all it took; he exploded in pleasure as JJ milked his release, swallowing the proof of his climax as she continued to suck on his manhood. He groaned, crying out her name again and again as his orgasm shuddered through his entire body.

As JJ drew out the last of his release, she slid up his body and kissed him gently. "Do you believe me now?" she smiled.

"Oh god…" Reid sighed, kissing her softly. "God, JJ… Yes, I believe you… God, JJ, that was amazing!"

"That'll teach you to doubt me," she teased, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It that's the price for doubting you, I'll do it everyday," he replied, still trying to catch his breath. "You are… mind blowing!"

JJ smiled and tucked an arm over his torso. "I love you, Spencer," she said softly, kissing him once.

"I love you too, JJ," Reid sighed contently, holding her close to him. "I always have."

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have much more written, but it's not chronological just yet, so when I write the next chapter on the timeline, I'll post it! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Reviews are much appreciated, as I have few friends that are able to handle the, ahem, intensity of my writing, lol!


End file.
